


云中国记

by kir_rein



Category: political RPF-China
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23024503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kir_rein/pseuds/kir_rein
Summary: 这不是十二国记的同人，虽然用了它的tag，这确确实实是云中国的事。





	云中国记

**Author's Note:**

> 这不是十二国记的同人，虽然用了它的tag，这确确实实是云中国的事。

“这图上画的是什么？”  
“这是我们所在的世界。”  
  
  
世界的尽头是蓬山。  
《山水志·蓬山记》有云：东山之首，曰蓬之山，高盈万仞。其上多金玉，其下多青石。潉、浏、激、沔，四水出焉。  
又《博物通考·卷十一》云：蓬山有草名褚，其状如葵叶而赤，荚实，果棕，食之微眯，可已热疾。  
蓬山常为云雾所遮蔽，时隐时现，难以逾越。  
蓬山的另一边是虚海，深青若黛，无边无际，是难以岂及的领域。  
据说虚海中央漂浮着数以百计的岛屿，有的极为巨大，有的只是弹丸之地。虚海，以及海上的岛屿，我们称之为幻世界。  
幻世界中，每座岛即是一个国，云中国便位于幻世界的中部。  
虽只是岛屿，云中国却广袤得一如我们所熟知的“大陆”。事实上，在幻世界中，也只有北方的冰北国、东面的叶东国比流云国来得略大一些。以上三者，加之比云中国略小的南方的月南国，西面的影西国，这五个国家合称幻世界的五大国。  
如果飞鸟可以说话，他们会告诉你从空中俯瞰时的所见——  
海是深黛色的，越近岸线便便越显纯静，直至青碧。水中央是辽阔的土黄。那土黄决非平整的一幅，反倒是布满了凌乱的皱褶，仿佛经年的绸布从箱底被取出来时的样子，布的中央还有一处巨大的突起，那便是紫霞山，幻世界中最高的山。  
  
出门何所见，仰止紫霞盘。  
雪常兴岩侧，风自鸣树端。  
有心出云海，无意登蓬莱。  
挥兹瑞鹤去，子乔空留叹。  
——《仰止》（大历·朱渑）  
  
前朝诗人朱渑发出过这样的感叹，但紫霞山上其实是没有王子乔、吕洞宾的，有的只是“朝歌”——云中国历代朝廷及君王的统称。云中国国运昌祚，嗣享不绝，概数千年。当今朝廷定国号为“黄朱”，尚火德，主红黑。开国之王名敖润，传到今上远峰已是第五代君王。王是国家的象征与主宰，掌国器，执权柄，定生死。但王并非神仙，非但不能驾着仙鹤巡游四境，反倒会有生老病死，需要新老交替。不过有一件事，朱渑是说对了，紫霞山确是被“云海”围绕着的。自山脚仰望，所见为云，山上部的样子无法窥见；从山上俯瞰下方，所见似海，脚下的情形虽然可见，却终究影影绰绰的，看不真切。云海的阻隔已经持续了许久，但这种隔阂并非自古有之。《古事记·天象》有载：  
  
太乙鸿初，天地澄彻，自紫霞之巅俯看，直视无碍，纤芥毕现……生，不知凡几，蔽山日，曰云海。始，民多妄窥天道而议者众，议者众则天下乱。云海既出，天意惟受诸君，民勿使知之，议止，国定，天下平。  
  
中间的文字有所佚失，所以云海究竟起于何时，如何而起等诸多细节，官方、民间以及学界始终各执一词，莫衷一是，但所有人都清楚地知道，为了云中国的治世，云海必须永远存在下去。


End file.
